Nature's Family
by bestofbothworlds
Summary: Post Naraku.Sango and Miroku get an unexpected headstart on their family and attempt to make the adjustment to family life which proves to have more obstacles than expected.Minor chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Nature's Family**

**A/N- **This is the new and prettier version of FSF that I've been meaning to post for some time now. If there are any old readers left, it's quite a bit different from the old one though I basically keep the same sort of premise. Hopefully, it will be much enjoyed.

Note about the title-It was inspired by an old Inuyasha site that had the title 'Nature's Couple', which I can no longer find. Just thought I'd put that out there in case someone was wondering.

**Disclaimer:** I don't in any way own Inuyasha.

**Chapter One**

It was a chilly, gray day. The kind of day best spent inside by a warm fire with a bowl of soup. Unfortunately, Sango and Miroku were not inside by a fire or doing any of the things that could be done to warm oneself. Instead, they were trailing through the forest in search of a demon that had supposedly been sighted by a few villagers earlier that morning. Their faces and hands felt raw after several hours of facing bitter winds and their hair and clothes were starting to become damp from the drizzle that had started to fall a little while ago. And so far, no demon had been spotted yet.

"Sango," Miroku called loudly from behind her, "perhaps we should turn back."

"What?" Sango yelled back. The wind had picked up in the last hour, making it harder to hear.

"I said, perhaps we ought to go back to the village. We've been out here for quite a while now and haven't seen any sign of a demon. If we continue to stay out like this, we'll surely become ill," he said, lowering his voice as she came closer.

"I guess you're right," Sango agreed, moving nearer to him so he could hold her closely if he felt so inclined. She wouldn't have minded sharing body heat right about now. "We haven't seen a thing since those bent branches hours ago. The weather's getting worse. Whatever was out here has probably long disappeared."

They turned around and headed in the direction of the village. They probably wouldn't normally have stayed out this long looking for what was possibly a demon after a random sighting but they were being extra careful these days. The village they were staying in wasn't too far from where they had last fought Naraku, not that they expected Naraku to be lingering around the area.

The village itself wasn't a spot particularly known for demon attacks which is part of the reason they chose to remain here for the time being. Rin and Kohaku were also with them. They had found them two weeks ago, apparently with Sesshomaru. Everyone was a bit surprised, but neither Sesshomaru nor his servant was with them at the time. Rin and Kohaku didn't know much other than that he had gone after Naraku. Inuyasha, picking up on his scent followed, along with Kagome who was more worried about Inuyasha.

Though a part of her had wanted to go along with them, Sango knew that she had to protect Kohaku now that he was finally in her care. She couldn't ease the pain of his past but she would do all she could to protect him from anyone or anything. The jewel shard in his back made danger even more imminent but neither Sango nor Miroku thought Naraku was likely to show his face any time soon, at least not while the remaining shard was still a threat.

Miroku had stayed with Sango, along with Shippou and Kirara. Sango knew that Miroku fancied the idea that he was protecting them all; she didn't dispel that idea for him. Even though her fighting skills far surpassed his though he was getting better with her training, it was nice knowing that he would risk his life not to just to protect her or their comrades but her brother as well. Not that she wanted him to risk his life but when she was with him, she felt safe in a way that not even all her skills at fighting and demon slaying permitted.

"The demon or whatever it was was probably smart enough to get out of this weather hours ago," Miroku remarked as they trudged towards the village.

Sango's reply was monosyllabic. She was wet, cold and grumpy.

"Sango, be careful not to slip. Some of the ground is really soggy and muddy…" Miroku warned but trailed off when Sango, who turned to look at him at the sound of his voice, stepped onto an especially soggy part of the ground and slid backwards into the mud.

Miroku's face hovered above hers. "Are you alright?"

She narrowed her eyes but sat up and took the hand he offered her. A hot bath sounded really nice right now. She looked down at her clothes and considered trying to wipe of some of the mud but decided it was useless.

"That outfit can't be too warm. You must be soaked," Miroku commented.

Sango gritted her teeth, biting back a scathing reply. She was trying a new more pleasant approach to the everyday. So instead, she stalked off.

Once they reached they village, a few villagers spotted them. Someone started alerting others of their return. Soon there was a small crowd surrounding them.

"Did you catch the demon?"

"Is it dead?"

"We didn't find any demon," Miroku said quickly before Sango could reply. "I'm sorry but there wasn't much to track. Not to worry though as whatever it was probably won't return for a while."

"We were starting to worry," the village headman said. "If you hadn't returned soon, a search party was going to be sent out."

"You have no need to worry. Sango and I have much experience with demons. If there's ever a problem we'll take care of it," Miroku reassured everyone in his smoothest and most self-assured voice. "Right Sango?"

"Right," she grumbled.

"With the pair of us-a highly skilled demon exterminator and a monk that possesses an extraordinary amount of spiritual power and --"

"I think everyone gets it, Miroku," Sango said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Come on before you catch a cold or worse because you couldn't shut your mouth."

One hot bath later, Sango's grumpy mood was fading away. Her clothes had dried by the fire and were now nice and warm. She was greeted by the sight of Miroku telling Shippou, Kohaku, and Rin a story. Sango paused in the doorway, watching them with a smile. Shippou noticed her first and bounded towards her with a wide smile.

"Sango, Miroku said you were losing your touch because you couldn't track down the demon," Shippou said.

"What?"

"He's just teasing," Shippou whispered confidentially.

"Is he now?" Sango crossed her arms and looked at Miroku.

"You know, I would never sully your good reputation," Miroku said, standing and coming over to her. He slid his arm around her waist. "You're above such things." His lips brushed over the side of her face.

Blushing, she stepped away from him and sat next to Kohaku. Miroku's affections were always so sudden. She wasn't used to it yet.

"Are you okay, Sango?" Kohaku asked.

"I-I'm fine, Kohaku. Don't worry about me," Sango replied, smiling brightly at him. Probably too brightly. Kohaku gave her an odd look, as if he wasn't sure if he should say something or just let it pass.

Kohaku probably thought his sister had become very strange and a bit mad over time. The truth was, every time he spoke, she was still surprised to hear the sound of his voice. All that time spent worrying about him had hung heavy for so long in her heart that to suddenly have him back made her feel as if everything was a dream that she had not woken from yet.

"Tea Sango?" Miroku asked. She nodded and he poured tea into a cup. Instead of handing it to her, he stood behind her and leaned into her. Placing the cup in her hands, he asked, "Feeling better now?" His lips grazed her ears.

She felt a shiver run through her body. "Yes," she said softly. She wished he wouldn't do that as it made her lightheaded and slightly disoriented. But a much bigger part of her didn't want him to ever stop doing that as it always made her whole body feel wide awake.

When he pulled away, she felt his lips brush her against her neck. She knew that her cheeks had reddened so she busied herself with drinking her tea. No one seemed to notice anything.

"Will you finish your story, houshi-sama?" Rin asked.

"Of course, one must never leave any story unfinished," Miroku replied.

He spoke in a soothing voice, putting just the right amount of emotion into his words. Everyone listened attentively to his story, even Sango found herself fully engaged in the details. He sounded comforting, reminding her of something nice and pleasant, like the warm spring sun on her face. On a dreary days or whenever she was feeling chilly, she'd be sure to ask Miroku for a story.

_He'll be great at telling bedtime stories to our children_. The thought brought a small smile to her lips.

ooo

Miroku caught her eye a few times and she felt his warmth down to her toes. She wondered if his thoughts had been on par with hers. She rather liked that idea and hoped they were as she'd be embarrassed is he really knew what she had been thinking.

Much later, after Shippou, Kohaku and Rin had gone to sleep, Miroku and Sango sat together by the fire. They had been given two rooms, but more often than not ended up sharing. It was nicer to spend the nights the nights clustered together, enjoying what time they had left together.

"It's like having your own little family, isn't it?" Miroku said quietly.

"Yes, it is," Sango replied after some time. "Is it weird to suddenly feel like family? I mean, now that I have Kohaku, everything just feels…" Sango trailed off, unsure about where she was going with that.

"No, it's not weird, but Sango, you always had a family. Maybe not a normal one, but a family nonetheless. And you always will have one no matter what happens," Miroku said.

"I know." She reached for his hand, holding it gently. "And will you always be apart of my family?"

"Of course, Sango, my heart, but in what way?" he asked. She could hear the teasing note in his voice.

"I was thinking like an older brother. I've never had one and it might be nice to have someone who looks out for me and protects me from lecherous males," Sango teased back.

"Hmm…I could do that, I suppose. But you might find my thoughts too lecherous for that of an older brother and I don't much fancy the idea of touching my sister perversely."

"Then I had better call you big brother every time you try to grope me."

"Do you really want a family?" Miroku asked his tone suddenly contemplative.

"Of course I want to be part of a family even with a perverted older-"

"No, I meant children, your children."

Sango opened and closed her mouth, meaning to reply but then really started thinking about his question. She did want children, a family, but having them seemed so far off, it was hard to imagine. The image of a boy who looked like Miroku floated into her head. She only hoped he wouldn't turn out as lecherous as his father. She tried to imagine a girl with pig tails and a sweet personality, but just her luck, the girl would end up completely unfeminine and covered in mud.

"I would like children one day but I'm afraid I wouldn't make a very good mother. I think I lack the qualities mothers are supposed to have," she said.

Miroku was staring at her with a bemused expression. "And what qualities are those?"

"You know, mothers are supposed to be nurturing and kind and gentle. They should have a certain femininity about them instead of being covered in battle scars," she explained.

"I don't think it's written anywhere that mothers shouldn't have battle scars. It just makes you tougher, more prepared to handle whatever those kids throw at you. You have all those qualities and more. Okay, maybe not kindness so much-" She elbowed him in the side-"Ow…Okay, okay. And trust me, you do not lack femininity. It's just different for you than it is for other women. I think you'll be a great mother," he said.

"Well thanks, but that day seems so far off, I can barely imagine it." She paused; there was a question on her lips that she always hesitated to ask. "Do you still want a family…with me?" She sometimes worried that his wanting children with her was only a passing fancy, and one day when he had his freedom, he wouldn't be so keen on family life so soon.

"I would love nothing better than to have children with you." His hand tightened around hers. "That's what I want, well that and…"

Sango waited for him to tell her but when he didn't say anything, she turned her head towards him and found his face inches from hers. He gave her quick kiss.

"You!" She slapped his shoulder lightly. "Prevert," she muttered, biting back a smile.

"You sounded like you enjoyed that. Shall I do it again?"

"Maybe," Sango said," if you did it properly."

"Ah, I knew you could only resist me so much. Have I finally melted your walls of ice?"

"Ice? That's ridiculous. I'm as warm as a spring day."

"Only because of me, my love."

"You'd better keep in practice with your lines. You're losing your touch," Sango chided playfully.

"Maybe but I'm deliver them very well. I didn't know you were so partial to them."

"I'm not. I'm partial to you," she said, finding her own happiness disturbingly saccharine these days.

Her thoughts drifted back to their earlier conversation about family but there was no use in worrying about that now. She was trying not to add more to her list of things to worry about. They still had a lot ahead of them. First Naraku had to be destroyed. She was a bit more hopeful about now that she had Kohaku with her even though she knew that she wouldn't really have him back until Naraku was gone. But as much as she wanted Naraku dead, she feared their final confrontation with him, which she felt was coming sooner rather than later.

Miroku's wind tunnel had widened so much that she was afraid it would consume him the next time he used it. He didn't speak of it, partly for her sake, she knew, but he couldn't hide the sorrow that lingered in his eyes. A part of her wished he would open up to her about his fears so she could share some of his pain but he would not and another part of her was glad. It meant that she wouldn't have to open up about some of her fears to him.

As foolish as it may have sounded, she was afraid of dying and leaving everyone she loved. She wanted to see what would become of her friends, what sort of man Kohaku would become and of course, be by Miroku's side. In the event that she should die and he wouldn't, what would happen to him? Who would take care of him? Yes, she was aware that he was a grown man but someone had to keep him in line. And she was convinced that as big as the world may be, no one in it could ever feel the way that she felt about him. Only they could warm each other from the bitter coldness that swept through the hollow places in their hearts.

They were able to console each other without words but an understanding of each other's past. It surprised her how much Miroku had to give, like a pitcher of water filled to the brim. Her heart had grown back bigger because of him.

Glancing at him, she could see the light reflected in his eyes and scooted closer to him. She hadn't even had the chance to be as close to him as she had fantasized about during many sleepless nights. They had been growing closer everyday for a while now especially lately as if they sensed that their current way of life would soon come to an end. But what if the end came before she was able to experience all the different forms of love there were, in body and soul.

"You seem preoccupied with your thoughts. Thinking of me, perhaps?" Miroku said.

"You should be so lucky," she scoffed. She did want tell him what was on her mind but couldn't think of a way to broach the subject that didn't sound awkward so instead she ended up saying, "Do you fear the afterlife?"

He thought it over before answering. "I only hope that I'm doing enough and by helping to destroy Naraku, I will have finally made up for the bad karma of my family. I wouldn't want to pass anymore bad karma onto my children. That's why, if I survive this, I cannot commit anymore violent acts."

"You will survive this, you perverted monk…Do you think I'm too violent? Am I making my karma worse?" Sango asked, suddenly concerned about the sort of karma she would pass onto her children. It seemed the worrying never stopped for her.

"You're only following the path set out before you and doing what you were trained to do. You've suffered in this life but you're doing what's necessary to overcome it. I think your karma will be very good in your next life," said Miroku warmly.

The corners of her lips turned upwards into a smile. It was hard not to feel hopeful when talking to Miroku.

"Now if only you would help to satiate my desire, then I could leave this world without want," he said, holding her hand up to his mouth and kissing each knuckle.

"You shouldn't desire too many things. You'll only get into trouble that way," she scolded but she didn't pull out of his grip even as her face became warm.

"You have it wrong there. I actually desire very few things. Of course, I could narrow it down to just one if you want." Miroku gave her his most charming and lecherous grin.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "One thing, huh? Don't you mean one person?"

"Was that an unchaste comment uttered from your chaste lips?" he asked.

"Not really and my lips don't have to remain that way," she retorted.

"Are you saying that you want me to defile them in a lascivious manner?" he said cheekily.

She paused a bit before saying, her face becoming even hotter, "I don't want to die without knowing all of you."

"Wha…what are you saying?" he asked hesitantly as if he wasn't sure of what she had said. The look of surprise on his face was obvious.

"I-I want to experience love in all forms…with you. If you or I die, I want to know that at least we at least felt the full potential."

As close as they had been growing, it wasn't enough. She had more to give and it wasn't right that their time might be cut short. Accepting death was apart of life, but she wanted, needed to be closer to him before their time was up. She knew that he respected her, trusted her and even loved her, and that filled her heart. But she would be completely content if he knew all of her.

"I want that too, Sango," he said, holding her hand with both of his hands now. His gaze was almost unnerving but she met it. "And we will but there's no need to rush things."

Had he missed the part where she had mentioned death? "Miroku, I respect what you're saying but it's not about rushing things. It's need that we have to fulfill. I can understand if you-you don't feel the same way but if you do…" She lowered her eyes, waiting for a response. What if she had misread him after all? He had been meditating and praying a lot lately. Maybe he was finally clearing his head of perverted thoughts.

"Then we'll just let it happen," he finished. She looked up at him and smiled.

The next few days passed uneventfully. They helped around the village and enjoyed the quiet days. Sango only wished that Kagome and Inuyasha were here to enjoy it with them. She hoped they were doing all right. They were both strong, she was sure they were doing fine-Sango often told herself that to reassure herself.

All the worrying she did was finally catching up to her. She was so used to carrying a heavy weight, that all this time spent not constantly moving made her feel it for the first time in a long while. Nevertheless, that weight had lightened a bit because of Kohaku and Miroku's comforting gaze.

She found that she didn't mind his watchful eye, it was nice feeling taken care of. But her favorite moments were when they shared looks. A look shared over a meal, when he and Kohaku came in carrying firewood with Rin trailing behind them. Those looks sent shivers throughout body, warming up parts she didn't think a simple look was capable of. Shared stares usually resulted in sneaking off for a few moments alone. Sometimes just to be close to each other while Miroku whispered words of comfort. Well, they had been comforting in the past but now they were more…suggestive. It wasn't the words so much as they way he said them that left her longing for more. His lips would brush against her ear, making her skin tingle and he spoke in a low voice.

Finally, one night, when she could wait no longer, she clung to him. And it was she who whispered to him this time, "let's warm each other."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Still with me? Please drop a review on your way out. All chapters after this will be set post-Naraku and I'm putting this here that way you can skip the further chaps if you're not interested-this isn't going to feature any big showdown battle scene with Naraku. I have a few thoughts about that final battle and the jewel but this isn't the story I really want to explore it in. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**Thanks for reading and reviewing, and a special thanks to the old readers who are still reading this story even after months of nothing.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic, nothing is owned by me.

**Chapter 2**

"Miroku…Miroku!" Sango shouted upon seeing his still form sprawled on the ground. She ran over to him or hobbled actually, as her ankle was throbbing too much for her to run properly. She knelt down on the ground next to him and turned him over.

His eyes were closed but his expression almost seemed to be one of tranquility. There was a dark stain on the front of his robes. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood on her hand when she touched his chest. She started to shake him, only half-aware that it wouldn't do much good if he really…

No. He would be okay. He had to be. Who else would care for her the way he did? She heard Shippou and Kagome's voices but they sounded distant in the background.

"Miroku," she gasped, shaking his shoulder. She pressed her hand to his chest, putting pressure on his wound.

"Sango."

She paused at the sound of the voice, it was weak but she would know it anywhere. Her heart felt as if it had jumped to her throat.

Miroku's hand covered hers, as he looked up at her, his eyes warm with some their usual light. She tried to speak and ask him if he was all right and reprimand him for scaring her, but her mouth felt dry and the words stuck in her throat. Her vision started to blur and she felt herself falling backwards. Miroku's worried face was the last thing she saw.

* * *

"I wonder what's wrong with her."

"Eh, she'll be fine, but she won't like you guys messing with her. A couple of injuries aren't a big deal."

"It is too a big deal, Inuyasha!"

"Maybe to someone like you who cries when she scrapes her knee but not to someone tough like Sango."

"I do not cry because of something like that."

"Can you two—"

"Yeah right. You're a crybaby but no one's blaming you for being to—"

"You had better not finish that sentence, Inu--"

"Are you two going to fight all day? This is supposed to be for those who are still ill. If so, maybe you should take it outside," Shippou said.

"Thank you, Shippou," Miroku, who had barely got a word in edge-wise, said

"Sorry you guys," Kagome said. She glared at Inuyasha who at least looked a little sheepish.

Miroku stared down at Sango's sleeping form. She didn't appear to have any injuries other than her twisted ankle and a few cuts and bruises, which he was grateful for, but he was worried that she hadn't woken up yet. He figured that she was probably just exhausted. He couldn't blame her, he was exhausted too. He wanted to lie down next to her and sleep for hours.

Everything they had done was catching up to him. After much time spent chasing after Naraku and searching for jewel shards and undergoing many hardships, they finally did it. They defeated Naraku. Instead of feeling overjoyed, he just felt numb. He was relieved of course, but all that energy he had put towards Naraku was gone and it left a very big space in him.

His wind tunnel was gone but his hand was still covered. To be stuck with something so long, so long that it went back even before him, and to have it suddenly gone was a strange feeling. It was his curse and his crutch. He focused solely on that, it gave him a sort of purpose, but that way of life had ended. Now what?

Miroku sensed that Kagome and especially Inuyasha were feeling similar. They weren't quite their usual selves, their bickering aside. It had started with them and now that it was done, where did it leave them. Kagome had a whole life waiting for her elsewhere. But what would become of the rest of their little group? Would they scatter over time until they grew apart?

He was a bit envious of Shippou in a way. Shippou was young. He would recover from this quicker than any of them. While he had gone through a lot for someone so young, he still could start fresh. He didn't have any of the extra burdens the rest of them carried.

Miroku had been doing a lot of thinking while he sat beside Sango, caring for her and waiting for her. She was the one light he could look to give him something to move forwards to. But, before he could go to her, completely, he had to look in himself. There were things he had to do.

He just hoped that Sango would understand. Deep down, he knew she would. She wasn't that different from him.

ooo

Nearly another day passed before Sango finally awoke. Miroku was half-asleep himself when he felt Sango stirring beside him. He jumped, his eyes sweeping over the room and getting his bearings.

"My head," she moaned, rubbing her temple and sat up slowly.

"Sango, you're awake. How do you feel?" he exclaimed, pressing his hand to her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Where else does it hurt?"

"Slow down, Miroku. How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About two days."

"Well, I feel all right, it's probably just exhaustion. How's Kohaku?" Sango asked, looking around for him.

"Still recovering, but don't worry too much Sango, he'll be fine. He's a strong kid."

"Has he woken up yet?" Her eyes filled with worry when she saw his sleeping form not to far from her own.

"No," Miroku answered cautiously. He didn't want to tell Sango how often Kohaku had tossed and turned in his sleep, crying out the names of people from his past and calling for his sister.

Sango crawled over to Kohaku and stared down at him, mournfully. He was pale and didn't look very restful but his breathing was still and he was silent for now. Miroku didn't want Sango to worry herself sick in her weakened state. She picked a cloth and dipped it into a nearby bowl of water, wrung it out and patted it against his forehead.

Miroku left the room silently. He was going to have a hot bath. His body felt stiff and sore. He couldn't imagine how sore Sango must but knowing her, she would push it to the side and press on.

When Miroku returned a while later, Kagome and Shippou were surrounding Sango, expressing their concerns. Sango was brushing off their worried comments, assuring them that she was fine. She was still sitting with Kohaku who looked more restful now than he had so far.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked from the corner where he sat, holding a cup of ramen.

"In the bath," Miroku replied.

"I don't need more rest, Kagome. I feel fine now. I'd just appreciate if you could help me to the bath," Sango said in a slow even tone, which was an indicator that she was becoming impatient.

Kagome glance at Inuyasha and Miroku who both just shrugged. "Okay, Sango." She lifted Sango's arm around her shoulders and held her waist, then they made their way out of the room.

Miroku took some of what was left of the food. He ate slowly, not feeling very hungry. Inuyasha slurped the last of his soup noisily and Shippou colored in the book that Kagome had brought him.

"You look awful," Inuyasha remarked casually to Miroku.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. It's a good thing you're not being blunt or my feelings might be hurt. I'm afraid we can't all have your glowing skin," he retorted.

"I just meant you should get some real sleep or something. Sango's awake now. It doesn't matter to me but don't you care about that kind of thing. You have dark circles under your eyes and--"

"Okay, I get it. I don't look like my usual handsome self. I didn't know that you paid attention to those sort of details. Does my face interest you that much?" Miroku asked.

"Feh. I was just thinking, maybe that's why Sango didn't even look at you. She's come to her senses now."

"Oh, very clever, Inuyasha. At least when my looks aren't up to par, I have intelligence to back me up," he shot back.

"What are you--"

"My goodness, Sango's in a bad mood you guys," Kagome said as she entered the room. She sighed and flopped down on the floor. "So you'd all better watch out."

"Is that why you're not with her?" Shippou said, looking up from his coloring book.

"I offered to keep her company but she said she wanted to be alone," Kagome said.

They were all silent for awhile, lost in their own thoughts. Collectively, they still had a tired, solemn energy. They were all wondering the same thing.

"Are you going to finish your food or not, Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded

"You can have it if you want," he said, handing it to him and standing up. "I'm going to check on Sango."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kagome said.

"I'm willing to take the risk," he told her

He took his time, not exactly in a hurry to converse with a grouchy Sango. The bathhouse was empty when he crept in quietly. Sango had her back to him and was pouring water over her head.

Clearing his head throat, he took a step back so he wouldn't be too close should Sango be overcome by a fit of rage suddenly. "Sango, can--"

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, looking at him over shoulder with a mix of surprise and irritation. "What are you doing? This is hardly the place to--"

"No, Sango. I'm not here for that sort of thing. As hard as it is to believe, I'm not always feeling amorous."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then what do you want?"

"Are you really all right? I know you don't like everyone fussing over you but you shouldn't treat your health lightly."

"I'm not. I feel fine, really." She slid deeper into the water and turned away from him. "You came in here to tell me that?"

"Well, no, I also wanted to talk to you alone and didn't know when I would get the chance," he said slowly, thinking about what and how he wanted to say.

"Talk to me about what?"

"Do-do you feel any different now" he asked carefully.

"Different how?"

"Different than before. Before Naraku was gone."

"Yeah, I suppose. Why wouldn't I? Don't you?"

"I do but it's just that, I feel like I should be feeling happy or just better but I don't really feel anything. If everything, I put all my energy towards my whole life is gone and done, then what happens? Do you feel that way at all?" he asked, unsure of how to explain himself clearly.

She didn't answer right away. "I'm very happy that bastard is dead. I'm thrilled, in fact."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad too. I think I just need some time to figure myself out…That's why I'll be leaving soon. I'm going back to the temple, to Mushin-sama."

"What?" Sango whirled around to face him. "You're leaving?"

"Yes but only for a little while. I'm not leaving right away, of course, but soon," he said.

"Oh." She turned her back to him slowly.

"You understand, right Sango?" he asked.

"Yeah…sure. Do whatever you need to do," she said quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Yes. Go deal with your own problems. I certainly can't help you, I have my own," she replied shortly.

Miroku was a little taken back. Was she upset by decision? He didn't think she would be. Her tone was rather chilly and left him feeling a bit more hurt than he cared to admit. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard her call after him.

"Wait Miroku!" There was a splash of water as she rose quickly, crossing an arm over her chest. She seemed to be arguing with herself mentally. Finally, looking as though she had lost, she said, "Your hand, how is it?"

"My hand?" He automatically enclosed his right hand. "My hand's never been better." He wasn't sure about the rest of him though. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just focus on Kohaku and yourself," he said knowingly, giving her a reassuring smile before leaving her alone.

ooo

Kohaku did regain consciousness in the next few days. It was still difficult for him a while longer though but Miroku could see the visible relief on Sango's face. They were all feeling relieved and more hopeful as Kohaku made his recovery.

Kagome helped a lot by bringing medicines from her own time, which seemed to increase his recovery in ways that even herbal medicines could not. Between them all, they knew a few good ones. Whatever helped, they were glad for it.

Over the next few days, Kohaku was fully conscious. He was very quiet and did not say much even to Sango, who obviously wanted to talk with him but she had sense enough not to push him yet. There was a vacant feeling surrounding Kohaku that would take a long while to dissipate, after everything that he had gone through.

Miroku also noticed a peculiar behavior in Sango. She seemed to have recovered from their final battle but her skin lacked its normal healthy color and she did not have much of an appetite anymore. At first, he chalked it up to worry over brother but she did not improve when Kohaku did. Anytime he tried to ask her about it, she brushed them off saying she was fine. Since he didn't notice any other symptoms, he let it go.

Finally, when the time felt right to Miroku, he decided it was time to make his trek back to the home of his youth. He felt that Sango and Kohaku would be fine especially with everyone looking out for them. When he felt some peace with his life and clarity, he would come back a better person for them.

* * *

**A/N-**Not the most exciting chapter but there you have it, it's moving along. Ch.3 ought to be up in the next few days after I finish finals. Thanks for reading and feel free to drop a line. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**I was a little worried over the last chapter but I'm glad it was recieved positively. This chapter is similiar to the last one but from our dear Sango's pov so I hope you all enjoy it. Things will start picking up _eventually_, lol. Anyway, on with the reading.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me.

**Chapter Three**

Sango wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to visit her old village again but Kohaku did not seem interested in going there. Whenever she brought it up, he would change the subject or suddenly seem to get tired and retreat from conversation altogether. She didn't want to leave him but the pull to go back to their village was strong.

She wished she could talk to Miroku about this. He would probably have something wise to say. But then she was annoyed at herself. She didn't need Miroku's advice on how to handle her own brother. What could he possibly tell her that she couldn't figure out for herself anyway? He didn't have a brother.

It's not like he could be much help anyway since he was still out on his little journey to find himself or whatever it was he had said he was doing. She wondered how long he was going to be gone. Not that it really mattered to her, of course. Two weeks, eight weeks, eight months, it was all the same to her. He could be gone a year for all she cared.

Oh who was she kidding. Of course, she cared. She cared more than she would like to admit. Maybe she was too cold to him after their final battle, but she was exhausted and worried sick over Kohaku that she had no more energy left to give anyone. She figured that he more thany anyone else would understand. Maybe she should have kissed him before he left that way he'd remember what he left and come back sooner.

Truthfully, though, Sango did understand why he left. It was the same as her wanting to go back to the youkai exterminators' village. They were looking for the parts of themselves that could remember a time before their lives were dedicated to Naraku, before their lives had seemed so bleak, before their losses. So Sango knew that in the end, she would most likely make the trip back to their village even if Kohaku would not.

Sango was grateful that she had good friends. She could trust them in battle and she could trust them with her family. She would go for a while and when she came back, maybe they could all resume a normal life, or whatever normal was these days for them.

The only one who seemed somewhat opposed to her leaving was Kagome. Noting Sango's health, not that there was anything seriously wrong with her health, in Sango's own opinion, Kagome expressed her concern a few times. She wasn't sure Sango should leave while sick. Sango assured her many times that she was not sick. She had been feeling a bit nauseous and fatigued lately but that was hardly a cause for concern. Her normally strong immune system must be weak due to her recovery. She just had a…a bug.

She didn't want Kagome to make a big deal out of things, but of course she could not resist. She pestered Sango while she got ready.

"Are you sure you're okay to leave, Sango?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine, Kagome. I appreciate your concern but really, don't worry," Sango replied.

"Okay, okay, it's just a little odd that you're still feeling sick. Make sure to take the medicine I gave you, okay?" Kagome said.

"Okay. And I'm not feeling sick. I haven't felt ill in days," Sango lied. She had actually felt quite ill this morning but she felt fairly normal now. It was getting harder to hide it from Kagome.

"Good. If you're sure then…"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. I'll do some research when I get home."

Sango raised her eyebrows. "You're going home?"

"Yeah. I've been busy here while everyone's been recovering so I thought I'd spend some time there. What?" Kagome said, looking nervous for some reason.

"Nothing," Sango said, turning back to tightening the tie around her bundle of supplies.

"It'll only be for a day or so. Kohaku will be fine," Kagome said, refolding a blanket.

"I'm sure he will but…" she paused, not sure whether she should venture onto the topic.

"But what?"

"You're really only going for a day?"

"Well yeah, I'm still needed here."

"What about when you're not?" Sango said, already regretting the words.

"No, it's okay," she said, staring down at the floor. "I think I'm going to just see how everything works itself out for a while before I make any decisions."

Sango didn't envy Kagome's position. Not only was she back and forth between two worlds, she also had her relationship with Inuyasha to sort out. She was curious about the development of their relationship, obviously she knew they cared about each other deeply, but how would thing turn out for them? But she knew better than to pry for details about that.

"Anyway, I'm not the interesting one. You are," said Kagome, sounding a bit too cheerful.

"Me?" Sango said, making a face at the thought. "How do you figure?"

"Well you and Miroku. Isn't it time to take your relationship to the next level?" she said excitedly.

"The next level…" she said, unconsciously rubbing her stomach. "We're going to take it slow." She had never told Kagome about how far to the next level they had actually went but Sango wanted to keep that between herself and Miroku for a while. Just the thought made her face warm.

"Slow…I guess that makes sense. You're both still young and neither of you has to be in any rush now. But you guys are so cute together," Kagome sighed happily.

Cute wasn't exactly what she would call her relationship with Miroku but she didn't want to spoil the young girl's fantasies.

"Isn't it romantic to find someone to spend the rest of your life with," Kagome smiled.

"Romantic?" Sango snorted. "Spending the rest of your life with someone like that monk is hardly romantic. Even spending your life with just one person in general isn't very romantic-just think, you have to depend on that one person for your happiness, and what if that person gets really annoying and eventually you can't stand each other." Suddenly those images became very vivid in her mind.

"Sheesh, can't you enjoy romantic thoughts for a little while before getting all boring," Kagome chastised.

"I'm just not a romantic," said Sango simply.

"Every woman's a romantic," Kagome assured her. "Even you," she elbowed her, "so don't act as if you're immune. Just you wait, you'll see."

"Yes, well, romance is great and all, and as hard for me as it is to leave that subject, I really do have to finish getting ready," she said firmly.

"You're no fun," Kagome said.

"Good. Fun is for the weak."

ooo

Early the next morning, Sango had all her supplies packed and was ready to go. But she couldn't find Kohaku or Kirara though they were probably together. She couldn't leave without seeing him. Maybe he would even change his mind about going.

Luckily, she found Inuyasha though she hadn't been looking for him. "Inuyahsa, have you seen Kohaku?" she asked breathless from rushing around.

"No, I haven't seen the kid all morning," he replied nonchalantly. She leaned against a tree feeling dizzy. "Hey, aren't you leaving today? He asked looking as though he were surprised to see her still standing there.

"Yes. Do you know where Kohaku might be?"

"Hmm," he paused. "Did you try searching through the forest? You just have to look."

"Yeah, thanks for that," she replied exasperated. She turned to head into the woods but Inuyasha called out to her, stopping her.

"Hey, Sango!"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Take care of yourself."

"I will." She nodded. "It's not like I'm going away forever or anything. I'll be back soon enough."

"Yeah, I know but you probably won't hang around here very long," he said, looking past her.

"What?"

"Nothing. After me, you're about the next strongest so don't wander too far. You never know when we might need you again," he said gruffly.

"Thanks. It was good fighting beside you too." She smiled. "See you soon and don't give Kagome a hard time about going home."

"Feh, why would I?'

Sango just gave him a knowing look and headed into the woods. She finally found Kohaku deeper into the forest like Inuyasha had said. He was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree trunk and stroking Kirara's back absentmindedly. There was an absent look in his eyes as if his real thoughts and emotions were buried very deep inside him somewhere. She wished she could see into the place he was looking and figure out how to bring him back.

Sango cleared her throat but Kohaku gave no sign that he heard her. Kirara was looking up at her thoughtfully. "Kohaku," Sango said quietly.

He looked up at her. "Oh, Sango. Sorry, I didn't notice you."

"It's all right…I'm leaving soon," she said.

"Oh."

"If you want to come with me, you still can. It's not too late. We can-"

"Maybe next time," he said abruptly.

"Well, if you're sure…"she paused, giving him the chance to change his mind. He just stared up at her blankly. "All right, I guess I'll go then."

"Have a safe trip."

"Don't exhaust yourself and make sure not to stray too far from the village. You're still recovering," said Sango warningly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just go," he said with a hint of smile.

She smiled back feeling a bit lighter. All right, I'll be back soon. Kirara," she called. Kirara trotted over to her. With one last look at Kohaku, she left.

ooo

Sango found that she didn't mind the solitude while spending time in her old village. It was nice. Aside from Kirara, being alone gave her a chance to finally make peace with her past. The memories of her childhood and training no longer tugged painfully at her heart. She only wished that Kohaku were here to reconcile his troubled mind.

Every day she lit joss sticks for her father and fallen comrades-her family's graves. She put small, neat offerings in the shrine she made and told them of how they had been avenged, making sure to include a lot of little details when it came to the battles. She knew her father would enjoy the details; he appreciated a good story especially when it involved a battle. She even spoke aloud of her relationship with Miroku, who she was sure he would warm up to eventually after he proved himself.

The village was overgrown, one could hardly tell a village had been here before. But the field that she and Kohaku had played in as children after the finished all their exercises and chores, still looked the same, as if untouched by time. The only difference now was that the tall grass that they used to hide in only came up to her waist now. The surrounding areas where they had done their training also appeared the same with the grass still flattened in certain places and patches of dirt that worn through over time after years of use.

Memories of all the extra training her father had made her do long after everyone had finished for the day had come rushing back. Many things she'd forgotten suddenly returned to her with the breeze brushing against her face or the scent of peach blossoms lingering in the air. She remembered Ryo, the first and well only boy she'd ever liked. Her younger girl self had actually entertained thoughts of romance and marriage with him. He was two years older than her and strong, one of the strongest young youkai exterminator's in the village. But he was also incredibly reckless and went ahead one day to stop a water snake demon from advancing on a nearby village without waiting for the others and drowned.

She even remembered her mother who she had not thought of in a long time. Her mother had been killed two years Kohaku was born during a mission. It used to bother her that she could not remember very much of her mother until her father told her that it wasn't important the she remember every detail of her mother as long as she did not forget her and remembered what was truly special about her to Sango. So she did remember a woman who laughed a lot and whenever she smiled, it made Sango want to smile too and forget about whatever had upset her.

Her mother was quite skilled at storytelling, which was probably why her father enjoyed stories so much. He wasn't much of a storyteller himself and Sango did not inherit that either. Her parent's marriage had been arranged as a way to help further establish the peace that between the demon slayers clan and a nearby clan of ninjas who'd long left the area. Sango never understood why there was tension between the two groups as their objectives weren't very similar, but no one had ever really explained it to her. Her father had always told her that is just the way it was, she doubted he knew himself. Though their marriage was arranged, they eventually grew to have a mutual respect and love for one another.

It had been a good trip. Now that she had truly paid respects to her past, she could move forward. She also felt lighter than she'd ever had in a long time. But she was starting to get a little lonely. She missed her friends and brother and even a certain person. There were also a few things that needed to be sorted out.

The journey back was slower than it would normally have taken due to health reasons. Well, it wasn't exactly her health that was the reason. Her nausea had subsided somewhat, the ginger she had boiled down and drank as tea helped a good deal. But she still became dizzy easily and there were parts of her that she hadn't even know could become sore.

There was a sinking suspicion in the back of her mind. The visit to her village also recalled of talk between the women in the village. She was sure her symptoms-er, health-related query had popped up in their conversations somewhere. But for now, she pushed it to the back of her mind, although that was kind of hard considering she was facing a potentially life-altering situation, which was a problematic thought to say the least. Or not, of course, there was always that thought too.

No, she mustn't dwell on those ideas. There was still plenty to deal with, like her brother. And Miroku, they still had relationship issues to sort out, didn't they? He had better be there when the time came for that.

* * *

**A/N-**Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a line on your way out. I'll try to have the next chapter up before the holiday, but if I don't have a good Christmas, holiday whichever one you might enjoy, winter break, and all that good stuff. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**Sorry for the wait on my shortest chapter yet but I wasn't up to anything that required creative energy last week. I've done a lot of slicing and dicing on this chapter and just decided to leave it alone before I butcher it, and just get to work on the next chapter. Hope everyone had a good holiday. On with the reading.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not owned by I.

**Chapter Four**

It was quiet when she reached the village. There were farmers out tending to their crops at the ends of the village, which seemed to have grown in size and population over the past year. It was late in the afternoon when she arrived, almost dusk. Most people would be having their evening meal soon.

Sango saw Kaede outside of her house followed by Kohaku carrying a pile of wood. Kirara jumped off her shoulder and trotted over to him.

"Hello, Kaede-san. You've been well, I hope?" Sango said, bowing her head slightly as she greeted her.

"Yes. Ye had a safe journey back?" Kaede asked.

Sango nodded. "It was good though I spent longer than I originally meant to."

"Take all the time ye need. Working through one's past is very important. Kohaku has been very helpful. It was nice to have him around," Kaede replied.

"Good," said Sango, glancing at Kohaku. He looked quite a bit better than when she had left. There was more color in his face. "Thanks for looking after Kohaku, Kaede-san."

"It wasn't a problem. We'll be eating soon if Kohaku brings in that firewood," Kaede said, heading into the house. "Don't stay out too long if ye doesn't want to catch cold," she called over her shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Kohaku?" Sango asked, taking a step towards him.

"Fine…How was your trip?" he asked, not quite looking at her.

"It was really good. I wish you had come though, Kohaku," she added.

"I'd better bring this inside," Kohaku said, hurrying towards the house. "Oh, Kagome-san's around here somewhere. She came back with more stuff from her time."

Sango looked around as though Kagome would suddenly appear. A few moments later, she did followed closely by Inuyasha who she was arguing with and Shippou.

"Sango's back," Shippou called, pointed towards her.

"Huh-oh, Sango!" Kagome said, smiling when she saw her and rushing forward to hug her. "How was it? Did you have a safe trip? You look good." The words came tumbling out of Kagome's mouth so fast, Sango barely caught them all.

"Yeah Sango, did you have a good trip?" Shippou asked.

"She's not going anywhere, no need to get jump all over her," Inuyasha said.

"Did you just get back?" Kagome asked as though she hadn't heard him.

Sango nodded. "It was a good trip…very peaceful. How's everything been around here?"

"Oh, fine," Kagome said quickly. "You must be hungry. Let's eat already."

"All right," Sango said with a glance around the surrounding area, which didn't go unnoticed.

"If you're looking for Miroku, he's-" Shippou started but was cut off by Kagome.

"Shippou!" she said out of the corner of her mouth.

"There's no point in pretending. She's bound to notice the monk isn't here," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to be so-"

"I wasn't looking for Miroku," Sango said loudly, speaking over them before they could get into some sort of argument. They all looked at her with doubtful expressions. "What? I wasn't. I was just…looking around, can't a person do that? Are we going to eat or what, I'm starving." She hurried inside before they could say anything or give her more of those _looks_.

ooo

Despite her protests of not caring about what that monk was up to, Sango did care. It was bothering her more than she liked. Why was he taking so long to do whatever it was he needed to do? He had a left a little while before she did but she had returned. She had gone and come back without causing anyone any concern over her trip.

Did he think she was actually going to wait around for him? That she would just fall into his arms and shower him with affection or release any pent up energy on him? Well, she wasn't and she wouldn't.

After three days of more waiting, she decided that she would find him. Who knows what he had gotten involved in during all this time away. Also, it would shut up the pesky, worrisome voice in her head. The one stuck on all the possibilities of him injured and alone. Or worse-him injured and being nursed back to health by some nubile nymphomaniac with moon pale skin and dainty feet and-No, this was why she had to go out and look for him. Her mind would drive her crazy otherwise.

So she packed up quickly and gave everyone a brief explanation. The whole trip shouldn't take too long, hopefully. She would simply find out what he was up to and then be done with it.

Sango set out on the path leading out of the village, letting her mind wander a bit. Just what had Miroku been doing this whole time? Maybe he was starting to finally enjoy his post-Naraku life, maybe a little too much. Possibly so much that he had forgotten about her and their promise. Well, he would remember soon enough. If her body was any indication, not that it was or anything. She tried to chase these thoughts away from her mind, never giving them time to fully form.

Luckily, something in the distance caught her eye, completely distracting her. A very familiar figure heading in her direction. She paused and watched as he became clearer, then her feet started to move of their own accord until he stood not too far from her. Miroku stopped and stared at her, surprised before smiling broadly at her. She just crossed her arms and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Come on, Sango, don't give that look. I'm back now," Miroku said, putting on a pained expression.

"And what exactly were you doing all this time?" Sango demanded, trying to ignore the images of flushed nameless women running through her mind.

"I had a lot to sort out," said Miroku somewhat somberly, and then brightened up again. "Why? I'll have you know, I've been very good this whole time."

"Sure, you were," she said.

"Aww, you missed me didn't you?" he said, grinning.

"Hardly. Your absence was barely noticeable," she replied stubbornly.

"Oh really? Well, where are you going then? I noticed you're on your way out of the village. The demon slayer's village is in the other direction," said Miroku, raising an eyebrow and wearing a rather smug expression.

"I was, well…I was going to-" Before Sango could stammer out the rest of her excuse, Miroku pulled her towards him abruptly and held onto her tightly.

"I missed you too," he whispered in her ear before kissing her on the lips. Having him so close combined with the sensation of his soft lips was making her light-headed, she was afraid of falling when he let go. But when he finally did pull away, he held onto her, brushing his lips against her forehead. She was only vaguely aware of his hand inching lower down her back.

"So…have you been eating well?" She heard herself ask, her voice sounding rather thick.

He chuckled softly and replied, "I've been eating all right though not very much lately." Something in his voice struck her as odd, she pulled away to look at him and caught the sorrowful look that passed over his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her hand automatically reaching for his.

"It's just, well, I had to sort things out at the temple and it took a while since …Mushin-sama passed on not too long after I arrived," Miroku said quietly.

"Oh, Miroku, I'm sorry. Did he go peacefully?"

"I imagine so. One day he seemed in decent in health and spirits, the next day when I went to see if he was still sleeping, he was gone. Probably drank too much." His mouth twisted up into a sad sort of smile.

"At least you got to be with him when it happened and pay your respects," she said.

"Yes. He was getting up their in the years…sometimes I forgot how old he was," he said, looking past her.

They walked back to the village hand in hand, not saying much. She wished she could offer more consolation but he was better at dealing with that sort of thing than she was. He seemed almost content holding her hand just now though she couldn't really be sure of what lurked inside his mind. She wondered how he would he feel he'd possibly be gaining a family.

Would he be pleased? Excited? Shocked? Or maybe it'd be the complete opposite and he'd be disappointed or even mad. She wasn't even sure how she felt about the idea. She wasn't sure about this whole thing either; it was very possible to misread these sort of things. And there were all sorts of other explanations…stomachaches, diseases…er hallucinations?

* * *

**A/N- **I just couldn't resist that bit at the end, I'm sorry, anyhow I think we all know where it's headed by now. I hope that was enjoyable enough for now, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to drop a line. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Uhh…why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Sango moaned, rubbing her stomach as she lay sprawled out on the cool floor. Her stomach had been particularly bad this morning but the worst seemed to be over although now she seemed to have no energy left to move very far.

"Sango?" Kagome's voice called from outside the room. "Ah, here you are. I didn't think you'd still be in here; it's almost noon. Are you feeling okay?"

Sango summoned up what energy she had left and sat up, smiling as brightly as she could. "I feel fine, I'm just tired."

"You've been tired an awful lot lately, are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine, really. I haven't been sleeping as well lately, that's all…Because of Kohaku," she added quickly before Kagome could comment on her sleeping habits next. "I'm just worried about him. He's so quiet these days."

"He just needs time. I'm sure he'll be fine eventually. He went through a lot, we all did so don't push yourself and stop worrying so much. We're all here for you and Kohaku, you know," Kagome said.

"Yes, I know and I do appreciate it." She stared up Kagome who was looking back at her almost expectantly. "Uh, I think I'm just going to get a bit more rest," she said, hoping Kagome would take the hint.

"Okay. Do you want something to eat?"

"No! I mean, no thanks," she said, her smile now more like a grimace. The idea of food right now turned her stomach though she'd probably be ravenous in a few hours. That's just how her body seemed to work these days.

"I'll let you rest then. Holler if you need something," Kagome said on her way.

"Thanks," Sango called after her. She lay back down again and rested a hand on her stomach. It hadn't been this bad in a while, which was bad because it attracted too much attention. She didn't care for Kagome's watchful eye. But it took all her energy to act as though everything were fine and it left her exhausted.

There wasn't really any way to deny it anymore. Soon enough everybody would know about her situation. Situation? Even she couldn't seem to say it yet. But there would be no way to try and act as though it weren't happening as the weeks went on. She could already feel the slight bulge of her stomach when she undressed.

If Sango were to be completely truthful with herself though, she would admit that she had inkling about this weeks ago. Practically before their final battle with Naraku, she couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't already carrying the beginnings of a new life. As much as she tried to shove the thought to the back of her mind, it lingered constantly. Tormenting her as she tried to sleep, as she ate, and especially as she spent mornings and some nights being sick.

There were so many thoughts and questions that it hurt to think of them all. Why was this happening now? It was too soon. How could she be a mother? She was sure she'd muck it up terribly. And how could she make it through six more months of this? Of course, the biggest question of all was how to tell Miroku.

That should be the easiest part yet she feared it the most. It would make everything very real. And how would he really take it? Despite all his claims for wanting a family, she couldn't help but wonder if there was more out there that he wanted to explore. When he had said that he was going home by himself for a while, it'd hurt more than she wanted to admit even though she had understood his reasoning. But she wasn't sure she could handle more of his need to figure out his new role in life or whatever it was he'd been doing.

She just had to do it, just tell him and soon. "You've been through worse. This ought to be nothing," she told herself reassuringly. But it was everything, really.

ooo

"Won't you tell us the story of how you defeated that evil demon, Houshi-sama?" Ayano said or was it Aya.

"Oh, yes, please do, monk," another young and beautiful female chirped.

"Are you sure you haven't heard this story before, ladies?" Miroku asked, smiling at them with his easy charm.

"Not from you, we haven't," the one with dark, pretty eyes, said. She was eyeing him rather boldly, the corners of her lips turned upwards in a slight smile. "You are quite the story teller, after all."

"I see that my reputation as superb storyteller has spread around here," he replied.

"That's not the only thing I hear you're good at. I'm interested in getting to know the other things as well," the dark eyed one said, placing a delicate hand on his arm.

"My reputation precedes me then," he said, meeting her eyes with his own amused look.

"We'll have to see if you live up to that reputation sometime," she said, the suggestion in her voice just subtle enough.

Miroku lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a very chaste kiss on the back of it. "Maybe in the next life, my dear," he said with a smile, letting her hand drop.

"Yes, maybe," she said, smirking as she turned away.

"If you excuse me, ladies, I have some business I need to see to at the moment," Miroku said backing away.

Ayano pouted. "What about our story?"

"I owe you one story, another time though. This really is of utter importance." He grinned at them one last time before heading in the other direction.

The women just seemed to become more attractive everywhere he went. They were all pert mouths, soft pale skin and lovely bodies; he couldn't resist a tiny bit of flirting. Luckily, the area had been quite clear of his beloved Sango. She was in a class all of her own but she never quite understood that his amorous side was not something he acted on purposely; it was simply in his blood.

Actually, he was worried about Sango and had decided to look for her, as he hadn't seen her all day. She had been looking rather pale and fatigued when they met yesterday. Miroku was glad that he had shown up when he did; he didn't like the idea of Sango traveling alone in her state. He wasn't quite sure what that state was yet as she had tried act as normal as possible which meant smiling too much and laughing and talking in a louder voice than what was actually normal for her in an effort to convince everyone that she was fine.

And well, truthfully, besides finding out the state of her health, he also wanted to spend some time alone with her. He had missed her more than he ever thought it possible to miss a person. He missed everything from the annoyed look she got on her face when he did something wrong that he was about to pay for to the rare genuine smile that lit up her whole face. And the sensuous way her hips swayed when she walked, the prominent curve of her exquisite bum, her strong, supple legs—Oh, how he had truly missed the way she walked.

Miroku hurried his step.

He finally ran into Sango sitting on old log near the hut she had been staying in. She was resting her chin on her knees and staring at the ground with a rather melancholy expression. He stopped a few feet from her and when she didn't look up, he approached her carefully, stepping on the twigs and pebbles underfoot so she wouldn't be alarmed.

She looked up at him, her eyes widening before she lowered her gaze. "I've been looking for you all day," he said, taking in her appearance. Besides looking a little pale and tired, she seemed all right.

"Really?" she asked the doubt evident in her voice.

"Well, maybe not all day, I thought I'd run into you earlier. But I did have things to be catching up on," he replied.

"What? Like flirting with all the women in the village?" she said dryly.

"I would never," he declared.

"Oh please," she said, glancing at him with an eyebrow raised critically.

"Have you been here all day?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I've just been catching up on sleep, that's all."

He frowned. "Are you sure that you're-"

"I'm fine," she said, jumping up suddenly and smiling all too brightly at him.

"I'm starting to doubt that," he said, crossing his arms and looking her over again for any sign of illness that he may have missed.

Her face fell a fraction of an inch. "Why? Don't I look fine?"

"You appear to, I guess. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, you're smiling for one-"

"What? Can't I just smile?"

"Since when do you just smile for the heck of it?"

"Since now! I can smile if I want," she said, sounding offended.

"No one's saying you can't-"

"Then what are you saying?" she demanded.

Miroku opened his mouth to reply but then thought better of it. This was clearly not going in a good direction; Sango seemed to be highly emotional right now. He obviously needed to take a different approach.

"I could really go for some lunch right now," he said. "It seems my appetite has returned."

"Oh me too! I'm starving," Sango said.

"Haven't you eaten anything?" he asked, starting to feel some real concern.

"I—yes, of course. I'm just hungry, that's all," she said quickly.

He thought about questioning her further but figured she just might become more defensive. "Well, I'll make us something to eat then. And then maybe we can…" He trailed off at look on her face. "What? I was going to say maybe we can talk. Really." He held up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"Oh," she replied. Was it his imagination or did she look disappointed?

Please, let it be more than wishful thinking on his part.

ooo

Sango sighed in relief. She was worried that eating several large, fulfilling meals over a period of six hours would catch up to her, but she felt fine. She had a bit more ginger tea to settle her stomach and hoped that she would soon be free of all this nausea for good. A warm bath sounded really nice right now though.

Miroku had seemed to be keeping tabs on her for the rest of the day. Any time she wandered off by herself, he soon followed. A part of her found it sweet that he was so attentive, which he really ought to be after spending the morning flirting with every female he came across or she suspected that's what he was doing anyway, but another part of her wanted to throttle him for breathing down her neck.

She couldn't understand all these conflicting emotions she'd been experiencing as of late nor did she want to. The sight of Miroku cooking for her and handing her her food made her want to cry in joy. She really hoped that this was a temporary thing. How could someone stand to feel all these strong emotions all at one, all the time?

Sango still needed time to think about how to tell Miroku about the…oh, for heaven's sake, about the baby that had been growing inside her for some time now. She supposed she could've done it earlier as they were alone for a while, but it was too sudden. She needed time to figure it out and decided exactly how to go about this matter. Plus, she had wanted to pretend that everything was normal, well as normal as it could be, for those few hours and that there wasn't something drastically life altering awaiting them.

Also, she was sort of kind of hoping that Miroku would say or do something lecherous so she could act as though she were only going along with him. But unfortunately, he actually acted like a gentleman the whole time. Sango hoped that this was also temporary. He was the lecher, not her. She didn't know how to act perverted and if he wasn't going to act like that, then all hope was lost. She wanted to enjoy him without the threat of death hanging over their heads and before her body became disfigured.

"Sango? Hello? You in there?" Kagome's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just fine!" Sango replied, trying to focus on Kagome.

"Uh, okay, that's good. I asked you if you wanted to come take a bath," Kagome said slowly. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I was just…distracted for a moment," Sango answered, feeling the heat rise in her face and hoping it was dark enough for Kagome not to notice. "A bath sounds really good." She touched her stomach absent-mindedly and started to follow Kagome.

She stopped, hand still on her stomach, realizing Kagome might notice the protrusion. "On second thought, I'm pretty exhausted. I'll think I'll just go to sleep and take a bath later," she said.

Kagome looked back at her. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Enjoy your bath," Sango said somewhat forlornly.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too," Shippou called out, hurrying past Sango to catch up to Kagome.

"If you're sure then, sleep well. Come on, Shippou," Kagome said, turning back around and heading toward the hot spring.

Sighing in depression now, Sango trudged back towards the hut. She saw Miroku still sitting outside where they all had eaten a little while ago. He appeared to be in deep thought but he looked up at her when she came near.

"Weren't you going to have a bath?" he asked.

"I'm a little tired now. I'll have one later. You?" she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"I will later," he answered.

She waited hoping he would at least make at least one perverted comment, inviting her to join him or something but nothing. "Hmm, well, I guess I'll just go to sleep now. Alone." She paused. "With no else around…Just me."

Nothing. She couldn't even have the joy of reprimanding him for making a lecherous comment.

"Well goodnight then," he said, giving her a brief smile. "Sleep well."

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered, kicking off her shoes and not bothering to straighten them before going inside alone.

She supposed it was for the best. She didn't want him to come upon any surprises unawares. But still, he could have at least made an effort.

An upsetting thought suddenly occurred to her—What if he no longer found her attractive? She had always known that she was never the most beautiful girl-her hands were too rough, her body too hard from so much training, her walk not feminine enough, but she had always thought Miroku had found some parts of her obviously attractive. Maybe the threat of imminent death had clouded his vision and made her appear more attractive than she really was, and now that his life had been extended, she was no longer looking so great. Maybe that was why he flirted so much, to see if he couldn't find better prospects. How could she have been so blind to the obvious?

Sango's mood only worsened the next day after she awoke from a fitful sleep filled with dreams of Miroku and other women. And children that turned away in fright at the sight of her. Hopefully that wasn't some sort of omen about her impending motherhood.

Since it was so early, she figured she could get in a bath without Kagome, who was still asleep noticing her absence. She grabbed the few items she needed and called Kirara after her.

"Sorry to wake you but you've got to keep watch," she said to Kirara. Kirara, who also seemed to be extra watchful of Sango lately, gave her a knowing look and trotted ahead of her, her tail swishing back and forth. She remembered playing with her tail when she was younger and Kirara putting up with a child's whims. She wondered if she would do that for Sango's child.

Suddenly Kirara stopped. They weren't quite at the hot spring yet though Sango knew it was just up ahead. "What is it?" she asked quietly, looking up. Through the trees, she could make out someone in the hot spring. Upon a closer the look, the person was actually Miroku.

She watched him, wide eyed, her mouth parting slightly. He had just gotten in, the steam already giving his skin a nice warm glow. He was too beautiful. She wanted to rush over there right this minute and demand that he give her all the love that she needed and deserved this very second, baby bulge and unattractiveness be damned. But lucky for her, her fear of complete and utter rejection kept her from making a fool of herself.

Truthfully though, she didn't think that Miroku would necessarily reject any woman that came rushing towards him, all hot and bothered, no matter what she looked like. Still, she wasn't sure she had it in her, tempted though she was. Maybe if she was just a bit bolder.

So she contented herself for the next half hour by simply watching him. She hadn't realized so much time went by until he got out of the water. A blush started to warm her cheeks. She had seen him before but never like this in broad daylight, the early morning mist having long since cleared.

Kirara was pulling on the skirt of her kimono and started walking in the other direction, looking back to see if Sango was following. With a start, Sango realized that Miroku would soon be heading this way and would find her here unless she hurried. She broke into a run after Kirara, not stopping until they came out of the woods. She held her side, a cramp had started there and caught her breath.

The realization of what she had just done came over her. "I can't believe it. I've turned into a pervert!"

"Sango?" She heard Miroku say, jumping at the sound of his voice.

"Nothing! I wasn't doing anything," she said loudly, turning to face him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, you just startled me. I was just going to have you, bath, in the bath—I mean, have _a_ bath. I was just going to have a bath, not watch or—" She abruptly shut her mouth, aware that she was babbling like a complete idiot.

Miroku was staring at her, a bemused expression taking over his features. "Yes, well, I won't keep you then. Have a nice bath," he said with a grin.

"I'll go do that then," she murmured, noticing the water dripping from the ends of his hair before dragging her eyes away from him and heading back down the path.

"Oh, Sango, isn't this yours?" Miroku called after her. She turned her head towards him and saw that he was holding her towel. "You must have just dropped it." The amusement in his voice was obvious.

She snatched the towel from his hands, not meeting his eyes and then hurried away from him as fast as she could without running. She didn't think she could ever be more mortified than she was right now.

Her bath wasn't nearly as enjoyable as it should have been. She spent the rest of it devising ways to avoid Miroku forever or at least for the rest of her natural life. But there was that whole baby thing to deal with which would probably get in the way of that plan.

Suddenly Sango realized that all baby-related pains were quiet today. Any faint nausea she had felt had cleared up during her first trek to the baths. Maybe it was sign of good things to come. All the same, she was still careful to try to avoid Miroku for the rest of the day.

Sango was even able to complete her exercises, which she hadn't been able to do as much as she would have liked these past few weeks. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to do them. She tried to get Kohaku to join her but as usual, he protested that he wasn't up to doing them yet. She wondered if she would have to make him to it at some point though she figured she couldn't really make him do much of anything any more if he truly didn't want to do it.

It felt great to work up a sweat and use muscles that had been strengthened and sculpted over time so they wouldn't be in danger of becoming stiff. She loved her body best when it was doing what it had been trained to do for years, when she had control over it. Her mood seemed to have improved considerably, she noted, while changing back into her regular clothes. It had now gotten too uncomfortable to wear the cat-suit and armor underneath her kimono.

She wasn't quite ready to face Miroku yet but that issue seemed to solve itself as she felt someone grab her arm and pull her to the side. Immediately she realized it was Miroku that grabbed her before she used a well-placed kick or punch to get out of her captor's grip. She was still tempted to use some violence on him anyway for grabbing her so suddenly and surprising her but then she felt something so marvelous and breathtaking—His lips.

He kissed her the way she'd been dreaming about for some time now--intensely and passionate. The tree behind her was really pressing into her back but she didn't mind and she didn't mind that Miroku's hands were wandering over her body as if they were starved and had to take in every part that they could. He really could do whatever he liked as long as he never made her wait this long again for a proper kiss. Her defenses all crumbled and she let herself be carried away in the heavenly feeling.

They were both breathing heavily when he pulled back for a bit of air. She made a noise of protest, not very keen on letting him go so soon. He took a step back, taking her protest the wrong way.

"Sango, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so--" he started still catching his breath but she cut him off.

"Oh, shut up," she said, grabbing him and pulling him closer. They continued their fervent kisses, enjoying the lightheaded and thrilling sensations that came with it and making up for lost time. His lips covered her face, lingered at her neck, his breath hot on her skin. She couldn't believe they hadn't done this sooner, if only she had known!

There was a noise in the background like twigs snapping though it could have been the earth splitting in two for all she knew. It felt as though they were removed from everything during these moments, which was how she liked it. Just them and this perfect aching satisfaction.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. And happy new year even if we are a week in already. Next chapter ought to be up soon-ish.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Hi all, yes, I know it's been quite a while since the last update but last month was a busy one with moving and starting a new semester and all, but much thanks to everyone who is reading this story and to those who review, it's greatly appreciated. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Chapter Six**

Sango sat by the river, staring at the water, lost in thought. She had come to river to sit by herself in peace and maybe relax to the sound of the running water, which was supposed to shut up the voices in her head. So far, though she was having no luck. Her thoughts would not leave her alone.

After her earlier _run in_ with Miroku, she had started feeling quite guilty about keeping something like this from him for so long. She would have to tell him soon. It couldn't wait any longer.

Suddenly she heard someone coming out of the forest behind her and glanced up to see Kagome hurrying towards her. Before she could say anything to her, Kagome dropped down next to her and put her arms around Sango, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Sango, it'll be okay. I'm here for you," she said, sounding slightly out of breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere. How are you?"

"What--" Sango started confused by Kagome's distress for her.

"I can't believe he would do that to you," Kagome paused and looked at her. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while either…you haven't done anything to him have you?" she asked cautiously. "I mean, he deserves it but still you wouldn't want to regret your actions later or anything. Though honestly, he must be out of his mind to even think of another woman when he has you let alone actually—"

"Another woman?!" Sango exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

Kagome started to look uneasy. "You-you mean you didn't know," she said so quietly Sango could barely hear her.

"What do you mean exactly by another woman?" Sango continued in a soft, dangerous voice. Her heart had clenched tightly.

"Um, well, it's…"

"Tell me," Sango demanded impatiently.

"I honestly thought you knew, Sango. I saw you earlier hurrying away from his direction so I thought you saw him with that other woman. You were moving pretty fast, I thought you were upset. I didn't get a look at her, but it was pretty obvious what was going on. I'm really sorry," Kagome said sadly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Sango said, standing up, "but that monk does." She started walking back into the village; her body seemed to have a mind of its own, propelling her forward although she didn't know where he was.

"What are you going to do?" You're not going to do anything crazy, are you?" Kagome asked nervously.

Sango didn't answer her. She just kept walking. She found Miroku pretty quickly and stopped for a moment to watch him. He was standing by a well, drawing up water. Once he brought up a bucket full, he handed it to an older woman who smiled at him pleasantly and left. Good, she didn't want some kindly elder lady to witness this.

Sango marched up to him, glowering. He smiled at her until he saw the look on her face, and then took a step back.

"Uh, hi, Sango. Something wrong?" he asked. She could hear the fear in his voice.

"Something wrong? Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me what's wrong, you backstabbing, cheating, lying bastard," she said, her voice rising with each word.

"Just calm down, Sango and we can talk about whatever is bothering you," he said soothingly.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down? How can expect me to be calm right now? I can't believe you," she broke into another string of curses, jabbing him angrily in the chest as she spoke. "Who is she?"

"She?" Miroku repeated, staring at her with a confused expression.

"Don't give me that. If you can _be with_ some other woman, then you can at least tell me who she is. What, did you think that you would get away with it?" she yelled.

"Sango, please, calm down for a moment. I really have no idea what you're talking about." He held up his hands as if trying to placate her.

Sango laughed sharply. "You really expect me to believe that? You were with some other woman earlier, hiding in the forest like the shameful rat that you are. You are the most—"

"Really, Sango, I wasn't with any other woman earlier," he said loudly, cutting her off. "Except…" He trailed off and gave her a pointed look.

Suddenly, comprehension dawned on her. Earlier today. The forest. Her walk. Their sudden meeting. "Oh," she whispered. She could feel her face burning.

Miroku's look of confusion and distress at her accusations turned to one of smug satisfaction, which made her want to hit him of course. But she didn't, it was her own fault that she felt like such a fool in the first place. She looked around and noticed there was a small crowd at bay watching them, but not daring to come too close. Kagome was also watching them intently. Sango tried to figure out how she could back out of here

without anyone noticing and hopefully forgetting that this ever took place. If only the ground would open up and swallow her into its core.

She cleared her throat. "Well, that solves that, I guess I'll see you later then," she said quickly and started to turn around to make a quick getaway.

"Ahem. Don't I deserve any apology? You did call me a 'backstabbing, cheating, lying, bastard' if I'm correct, among other foul names, did you not?" he said, crossing his arms.

She glared at him. Did he have to increase her humiliation even further?

"Wait a minute. You mean, you weren't with another woman earlier," Kagome said suddenly. "I'm sorry, Miroku, I told Sango that I saw you with another woman. I mean, I thought she already knew, she seemed upset…But wait, if you weren't with someone else, then who…" She trailed off, looking from Miroku to Sango, a wide smile slowly spreading on her face. "Oh, I see."

"That's understandable, I guess. It seems my reputation will never leave me be," Miroku sighed dramatically. "I'm always going to be accused of some horrid act or another although I suppose if _some_ people trusted me more, then this might not have gotten so out of hand."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Happy now? I thought you were with some other woman but you weren't. I admit, I didn't trust you. Okay, can I disappear in without any further embarrassment now?" Sango said and then hurried away before any more comments could be made to add to her shame and humiliation.

ooo

He would have to leave soon, make his way for the temple that had been his childhood home, the place that was now his to look after. But he wasn't sure how to approach the subject with Sango. She was his true home now, but he had to do this for Mushin-sama, for himself. Miroku was worried that she would be upset when he told her and wouldn't want to pick up and leave or she might worry about the affect the change in location had on Kohaku. Normally his Sango was a reasonable woman, but lately she seemed to be quite temperamental so he wasn't sure what to expect from her.

No matter what, he wanted to be with her, have a family with her, all the things they talked had about. Though they hadn't touched on that subject much since they finished Naraku, a part of him couldn't help but wonder if she felt differently now. She had been acting odd lately, maybe there was something more going on with her.

Miroku wanted to wait until the right time to broach the subject with her but it was hard to predict her moods these days, and usually he predicted wrong anyway. But he couldn't put it off any longer. They really had to start making some decisions.

First, he had to get her alone, which was nearly impossible now, as she seemed to be avoiding him ever since that incident the other day. He was a bit offended at first at her accusations and how quick she was to assume he had committed some infidelity, but looking back now, it was all rather amusing. Sango made a good 'other woman'. But things would smooth out between them much faster if she wasn't avoiding him.

He considered telling Kagome or Inuyasha first about his plans but he thought it would be best if he and Sango worked it out first. Inuyasha and Kagome were still doing their dance around each other and he didn't really want to get in the middle of that. And he knew Sango would be quite mad if she were to hear something from them before she heard from him.

Finally, Miroku tracked Sango down alone while she was picking at her late breakfast. Her cheeks colored slightly at his presence and she fumbled with her bowl. He was about to ask her about her food but then thought better of it as she seemed particularly touchy on all food related subjects lately.

"Sango, do you mind if I talk to you while you e-do what you're doing? I want to talk to you about something that's rather important," he said. She gave a short nod, her eyes focused on her food, and he continued. "Well, as you know, Mushin-sama left the temple to me and I'm thinking of returning to it soon. I'm sorry to say that Mushin-sama had started to…let parts of it go quite a bit and I want to set things as they were before."

Sango looked at him sharply, "So you're leaving soon?" she asked quietly.

"Well, yes, I would like to leave—" he stopped at the look on her face. He wasn't sure, his eyes may just have been deceiving him but it looked as though her bottom lip were trembling. Before he could get a closer look, she had bit her lip and was staring at him through increasingly narrow eyes.

"It is important to me to do this, and I know you might be upset but I was hoping we could work things out. I don't want you to feel—"

"Go ahead and leave then. I'm not upset," Sango said abruptly.

"You're not?" Miroku replied hesitantly.

"Why should I be? It's your life, live it however you want. You've got your whole life in front of you now, why would I stop you from doing what you want to do," she said, not looking past him.

"But Sango, I want you—"

"You don't have to worry about me, really. If there are other things more important to you now then go to them and just leave me be." She stood up suddenly, her bowl falling to the floor. Instead of retrieving it, she just headed for the doorway.

Miroku got up quickly to follow her, convinced that she was taking things the wrong way. He had to rectify the situation quickly before it got out of control. "Sango, wait, can't we talk about this?"

She whirled around and faced him, her expression somber now. "There isn't anything more to talk about. You made your decision and that's fine. I'm making mine now. I'm not going to get in your way so you can just go! I don't have anything more to say to you," she said.

"Well, I do, Sango, you're being completely unreasonable now. If you just listened to me for a minute—"

"Oh, save it!" She clapped a hand to her mouth, her face growing pale, and turned away from him, hurrying in the opposite direction. She disappeared out of sight quickly leaving him very confused. He took a few steps forward meaning to go after her but shook his head and turned in the other direction. Maybe when she calmed down and realized how mad she was acting, they could have a civilized conversation.

ooo

"Wants to just pick up and go, does he? Well, I can do that too. Just do whatever you want and I'll do the same. Jerk," Sango muttered to herself as packed her belongings in a fervor.

"Uh, Sango, can I just ask--what are you doing?" Kagome said after watching Sango's odd behavior for a few moments when she entered the room.

Sango glanced up at her and continued with what she was doing. "What does it look like?" she snapped.

"Well, it looks like you're packing, which doesn't make a whole lot of sense at the moment. Did I miss something? Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Obviously!" Sango said. Kagome seemed taken aback by her outburst. She sighed, feeling bad about acting so short lately. "Yes, I'm going somewhere. I'm going back to my village and starting over. And having nothing to do with that monk ever again," she couldn't help but add.

"What happened this time?" Kagome asked, dropping to a kneeling position across from Sango, her voice full of concern. She almost couldn't stand how sweet and innocent Kagome looked, all young and rosy cheeked and tiny. She most certainly wouldn't have to live with this churning in her stomach for a long time.

"Nothing happened," Sango replied coolly.

"So you're just mad and picking up and leaving for no reason whatsoever then," Kagome said as though she were actually questioning her, which Sango couldn't stand because she really wasn't and they both knew it. She just wanted Sango to suddenly realize the unreasonableness of her actions.

"Not exactly. Miroku just wants to live his life a certain way and I want to live mine a different way. Obviously we must go our separate ways."

"Have you tried talking it out with him?" Kagome asked.

_Stop being so reasonable_, Sango wanted to say, _you're supposed to be on my side_. "As if I could talk to that monk."

Kagome just gave her that 'if you say so' look. "Sango, I'm sure whatever happened between you two isn't all that bad. Once you cool down, you guys should really try to work it out," she said with that annoyingly reasonable tone again.

"There isn't anything to work out. If he wants to leave, he can. We don't need him, we don't. I'm not going to stop him. He can just—"

"Wait a sec-_We_?! What do you mean _we_?" Kagome said sharply.

Sango froze for a second and then continued on, shrugging. "Nothing. I didn't say we."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't—"

"You did and you know it," Kagome accused, looking at her with wide eyes. "Does that mean what I think it means…"

Sango just stared at her and then gave a slight nod. How could she have slipped up like that?

"Oh my gosh, this is huge! It makes perfect sense. I can't believe I didn't realize it. All those times you were sick, the mood swings--it's all so obvious," Kagome said, mostly to herself. "I just can't believe I missed the signs.

Sango frowned. It wasn't that obvious, was it?

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kagome suddenly demanded.

"Am I supposed to announce it to the world?" Sango shot back.

"No, but you could at least have said something to me or Miroku. He doesn't know, does he? I can't believe you stayed quiet so long. How long have you known?"

"A little while. It's a difficult matter, I've had a hard enough time as it is trying to deal with it myself, I wasn't suddenly going to start talking about it until I had a chance to work things out for myself." She paused. "You can't tell Miroku though. I don't want him to find out from anyone but me."

"Of course, but how do you plan on telling him if you're leaving?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms and smirking. "I guess you'll need to stay and work things out."

"Oh yeah." Sango's face darkened. She was nowhere near ready to work things out with him. "If he wants to be with me then he can just come after me. I won't get in _his_ way," Sango said stiffly and grabbed her things, making to leave.

"You're not still leaving, are you?" Kagome asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, I said I was. What, am I supposed to just fall into his arms, cry of tears of joy, expecting him to take care of me?" Sango said.

"Why not? That sounds nice enough."

"Maybe for some easy woman, but if he wants me, he knows where to find me. Good bye, Kagome," she said, heading outside.

"Sango, you're being ridiculous. Can't you just do the easy thing for once in your life?" Kagome called after her.

Sango kept walking. But the farther she walked, the less sure she felt about her plan. What if he never came after her at all? Would it just be her and this baby for the rest of her life? No, she made her decision and she would stick with it. She wasn't an indecisive person and she wasn't about to become one either.

Still, the path to her village was starting to seem farther and farther away. She paused a few times and looked back over her shoulder. But she kept pressing on, Kirara following at her side.

ooo

"Miroku! Miroku, there you are. You have to come talk to Sango, quick," Kagome said slightly out of breath. "She's being unreasonable."

Miroku frowned and excused himself from the young village girls' palms he had been reading. "Of course she is. What's she upset about now?"

"You!" Kagome said, catching her breath.

"Yes, well, I've decided to stay clear of her for a while when she's worked up over that particular issue."

"But there isn't time for that. I told you she's being unreasonable," Kagome said.

"What am I supposed to do when she's like that?" he asked.

"Go talk to her. Stop her," Kagome said, hitting her fist against her palm. "She'll listen to you."

Miroku gave a short laugh at that. "What on earth makes you think that?"

"Because she loves you, you idiot. If anyone can stop her, it's you. In fact, you're the only one who can," Kagome practically shouted.

"Stop her from doing what?" he asked, starting to get a little worried.

"From leaving. She says she's going back to the demon slayer's village and she just left, alone. I tried to tell her to stay and work things out but you upset her so much, she didn't want to stay," Kagome explained quickly.

He frowned. "She's leaving? Well, if it's because of me, I can't exactly tell her not to go. And she's the one who's being unreasonable and won't work things out with me," he said, more to himself than Kagome.

"Whatever the situation, someone has to make the first move. You can't both spend the rest of your lives being completely stubborn like this."

"I'm not being stubborn. She's the one who won't—"

"It doesn't matter!" she paused as if considering something. "You can't let her leave in her condition."

"Condition. What condition?" Miroku demanded.

"The one that she's in. Haven't you noticed she's been kind of sickly lately. You can't just let her go off alone like that," Kagome said.

He had noticed and she'd always snapped at him whenever he mentioned it, come to think of it. Had she been trying to hide something from him? What if something was seriously wrong with her and he hadn't try hard enough to help her. He should have known better than to leave her alone so easily.

He looked at Kagome. "She left a little while ago. You can still catch her if you hurry," said Kagome, nodding her head in the opposite direction.

That was all he needed. He turned and ran.

Eventually he caught up to Sango on the very outskirts of the village, which seemed to expand every time he came back. She was walking steadily along as if she was in no real hurry to anywhere. She didn't notice him until he reached her side.

"Sango, stop!" He grabbed her arm, catching his breath. She pulled out of his grip and glared at him before continuing onwards. "Sango, will you just stop for a minute and talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?" she responded coldly, still walking. He stood in front of her path and blocked her attempts to get around him. "Move!" she said finally when she couldn't get around him

"No."

"What do you mean _no_? Do you want me to move you?" Sango said, finally standing still, hands on her hips.

"If you absolutely feel that's what you must do but I'm not going to just let you go," he replied firmly.

"Did all the village girls reject you so you came running to me," she shot back.

A dark look passed over his face and Sango seemed unsure for a moment. In a low voice, he said, "Why do you always have to do that Sango? Don't you know my feelings by now? Am I always supposed to reaffirm them for you because you're insecure."

"I am not—"

"You are and even you know it."

"Well…you're always looking at other women, what am I supposed to think?" she demanded. A couple of nearby farmers looked over at them as she raised her voice. She blushed slightly when she saw their glances.

"Okay, I have occasionally glanced at other women"-Sango snorted-"but when I look at other women, I'm always looking at the next one and the next. But when I look at you, I just look at you," he said softly. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes softening and then she looked away. "But this is not even about that. You're just being stubborn and running off without even trying to work things out with me."

"Well, I told you, I wasn't going to get in the way of your newfound life, freedom, whatever the hell it is," Sango said, crossing her arms.

He shook his head slowly. "As scary as it is, I'm afraid you're my life, Sango. Anyways, you can't leave in your condition. I didn't do enough about it before but I won't let it pass now. Kagome told me—"

"Kagome told you about the baby?" Sango looked horror-struck. "I told her not to say anything."

"Well, she—" Miroku stopped and stared at her, his eyes growing wider. "Baby?"

Sango took a step back. "You mean she didn't say anything, after all?" she said in such a small voice, he almost didn't hear her.

His heart was so loud, it was thundering in his ears. Everything around him seemed to become faint. "Baby?" he repeated. "You mean you and me, ours?"

She nodded ever so slightly, looking scared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly. "You were just going to leave and not say anything?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to but I-I-" She broke off into sobs and he just stared at her for a few moments before reaching for her and pulling her into his arms. He was hurt that she hadn't told him but from what he could make out of her sobbed words, she'd apparently been greatly distressed.

"And I didn't want you to j-just leave again so I thought if I left, it wouldn't so bad. I could deal w-with it," she said.

He pulled away enough to look at her. "Sango, I didn't have any intention of leaving you again. I wanted you to come with me. You and Kohaku."

That induced a fresh round of sobs. "I've messed everything up," she cried.

"No, you haven't. You could've told me though. I'd always thought I'd be the first to know," he said.

"I know. I wanted you to but Kagome found out by accident. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure it's mine?" he joked.

"Why you, m—"

"I'm only joking," he said quickly, kissing the side of her head. "I know how you're always after some guy to father you a child."

She smacked his arm. He saw the farmers looking their way again. "I'm going to be a father," he told them proudly.

"Miroku!"

"What? Don't you think you've been keeping this in long enough. I'd be quite happy to let the world know," he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth and getting wider. It felt as if he couldn't stop smiling even if he tried.

"I know you would," she said softly, leaning against him.

**A/N-Don't be a starnger now, drop a line on you're way out. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**—Hi, remember me? Well, here's that soon-ish update :o I apologize for not updating in forever. I blame that darned Harry Potter series for my lack of updates during the first half of the year, I temporarily abandoned this fandom to get all caught up in the pre-DH excitement; and I blame school for these past couple of months (school's usually at fault for something anyway). Anyway, much thanks to anyone out there still reading this story and an extra thanks to my recent reviewers, I know a lot of people won't bother with a fic that hasn't been updated in ages so thanks for reading :) Now on with the story…

**Chapter Seven**

"I can't you guys are actually leaving. I know this must be exciting for you all, starting up new lives together, but it just seems like it's all happening so fast. I'm happy for you, of course, but I'm just going to miss you," Kagome exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sango, who hugged her back with equal enthusiasm even though she wasn't one for such emotional displays in public, but she was feeling rather emotional herself.

"This isn't goodbye forever. We'll see each other again, won't we?" Sango said.

"Of course, I have to be an aunt, after all," Kagome cried.

The odd group of traveling companions and friends were exchanging their goodbyes before Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara set out for the temple. The two women continued to hold each other and cry until Shippo joined them while Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged much less emotional goodbyes. They were both going to miss each other quite a bit though neither of them would come right out and say that exactly.

"Well, good luck," Inuyasha said. "Looks like you'll need it."

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Miroku smiled. "It's been, well, it's been interesting, but I value the time we spent together."

"Yeah, yeah, you were okay too, monk," said Inuyasha. Sango came over and pulled him into a hug without warning. He patted her on the back awkwardly, not use to such emotional displays from Sango and unsure of how much he was allowed to touch a pregnant woman.

Miroku was saying his goodbyes to Kagome and Shippo. Soon they parted ways and waved the traveling group off. Kohaku and Kirara were already a little ways ahead as Kohaku had felt a little uncomfortable watching everyone say their goodbyes. He had thanked Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo and said goodbye to them earlier, and now he was wondering where Sesshomaru and Rin were.

After Miroku and Sango caught up with them, they walked in silence for a while, each of them caught up in their own thoughts. The temple was quite a ways away but Miroku wanted them to take their time getting there. Experienced travelers they might be, traveling could still be quite dangerous and he didn't want to take any risks. They would have to be much more cautious overall now.

On the first nightfall, they camped out as they had often done in the past though that all seemed as if it had happened so long ago. Miroku and Kohaku caught some fish for dinner and when they got back, Sango had a fire started. Over the course of the evening, Sango tried to engage Kohaku in conversation a few times, but he persisted in short replies and staying quiet when not directly addressed. Miroku could tell Sango was put off by this so he tried to distract them somewhat with reminisces of some of their sillier experiences when traveling in the past. He thought it might help to alleviate some of the tension and it seemed to work.

During their journey, Miroku noted that their sibling dynamic seemed to have changed. Sango still seemed as though she were doing her best to fill her role as big sister, but Kohaku was no longer the same little brother. He had changed in more ways than she had perhaps realized. Now that it was just the three of them and Kirara, there wasn't any way for Kohaku to separate himself from them except to retreat inside himself. Miroku sensed a conflict rising eventually if neither of them expressed their true thoughts.

Miroku didn't want to be in the middle of their conflict, but he didn't think either of them would ever approach their issues outright. Not with Sango trying to act as though things between them were as normal as they could be and Kohaku not wanting to open up to anyone. He hoped the situation would not become to stressful for Sango. His main priority was making sure that Sango and the baby were safe; he didn't want anything to upset her and he knew how easily upset she was these days.

A baby—he still couldn't quite believe it. He wasn't sure he'd ever be lucky enough to experience such a wondrous event, or in the case that he did in impregnate a woman, be alive long enough to witness the birth of his child. And that he was actually having a child with Sango, the woman he loved like no other in his life, was incredible to him.

Sango was even more beautiful; she truly did glow and looked livelier than ever. He could feel himself just itching to touch her but he did his best to restrain himself—he wasn't sure how much he was allowed to touch a pregnant woman. But oh, how he longed to touch her, among other things.

ooo

The next evening they came across an inn and Miroku decided it would be better if they spent the night there. Sango looked at him questioningly. "I don't think I have enough money with me for a room," she said.

"Don't worry about all that. Just leave it to me," he said confidently.

She gave him a weary look. "What are you planning exactly?"

He just smiled at her in reply and turned towards the inn. "Excuse me," Miroku said, approaching the man outside the inn chopping firewood.

"Yes?" he said gruffly, straightening up to face Miroku.

"Are you the owner of this fine inn?" he asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Well, my companions and I are looking for a room for the night and--"

"You're not that monk, who goes around performing fake exorcism, are you? That won't work here," he said.

Miroku glanced over at Sango who was watching them with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed. "No, you must be thinking of some other monk. I am but a humble traveling monk."

"You look kind of fa--"

"What's going on out here?" an older woman, who stood in the doorway, asked. Miroku assumed she was the inn owner's wife.

"This monk says he's looking for a room. I think he might be that fake exorcism monk," the owner replied.

"I assure you both that I am not that monk. I've been traveling for a long while now over the western lands and this is the first time that I've been in this region in a long time. Those two back there," he said, pointing towards Sango and Kohaku and lowering his voice, "are my traveling companions that joined me along the way. Their entire village was destroyed save for those two. The boy is an orphan, and the woman is with child," he finished solemnly.

"Oh, those poor things. Bless you for looking after them," the owner's wife said, pressing a hand to her heart.

"It was certainly the least I could do. I don't have much but I couldn't abandon them to be consumed by the horrors they've faced," Miroku said grimly.

"Well, of course, you can stay here," she replied, ignoring her husband who had started to reply and waved Sango and Kohaku over. "Come on inside everyone, there's a room already ready."

Sango shot him a wary glance as she walked over to them, hesitantly. "What did you say to them," she leaned in to ask him suspiciously.

Miroku shrugged innocently. "I explained our situation to them, well, a condensed version of it, and I suppose she just took pity on us."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything else before going inside. The inn owner gave him a suspicious look. Miroku bowed his head and hurried inside after Kohaku.

They were showed to a nice sized room that was warm and a welcome change from the hard, cold ground. "I have food already prepared, I'll bring you some," the inn keeper's wife said.

"Oh, you don't have to go to so much trouble," Sango said.

"Don't be silly. I don't mind at all. Besides, you need to eat to keep your strength up for the baby. And I'll run a hot bath, you poor boy, you could definitely use one. With no mother to take care of you, I suppose you haven't had one in a while," she said, looking at Kohaku with a look of pity.

Kohaku watched her leave, a look of confusion on his face and then he gave Miroku a knowing look. Sango looked down at her stomach, patting it. "Am I showing that much?" she muttered to herself.

When the lady of the inn returned with their food, she placed the most in front of Sango and told them all to eat as much they liked. Then she pointed in the direction of the bathhouse. "And be sure to drink all that tea, it's especially good for pregnant women. You're all so fortunate to have been found such a kind and honest monk," she said, beaming at Miroku.

Sango choked on her tea. "Thank you, madam, but you speak too highly of me," he said, patting Sango on the back.

She waved his words away. "Oh hush. And you," she said, turning to Kohaku, "make sure to get into that bath straight after you finish eating."

"Thank you, madam," Kohaku said quickly.

"Honest," Sango snorted after she had left. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"I simply said that you were the only survivors of your village and I just happened upon you both one day. The truth, like I told you before."

Sango shook her head. "Fortunate indeed."

Kohaku finished his meal and hurried off for the bathhouse. Miroku wasn't sure whether he left quickly so as to avoid being in the same room as them for too long or he perhaps he just really wanted a bath. But Miroku took advantage of his absence and started to rub Sango's shoulders when they were alone.

"What are you doing?" Sango said. "I'm pretty sure monks who pick up orphan children and pregnant women in ruined villages aren't supposed to touch the pregnant women."

"But I'm a kind monk, remember?" he said, lowering his hands.

She slapped his hands away. "Sorry, but apparently I'm an unwed soon to be mother of an apparently fatherless child, I think this would be deemed inappropriate. So maybe you should act a little less perverted and more like this kind and honest monk that I've been hearing so much about. It sounds like he would never hit on a pregnant woman."

"I would never hit on pregnant women. Just one in particular."

ooo

They set out early the next day after thanking the inn owners, and were able to reach the temple before nightfall safely. It looked as though no had in inhabited the place for a long time. Throughout Miroku's youth, the temple had always had an aged appearance, starting in the corners where the dust and the spider webs collected first and then slowly creeping over the rest of the place with its cracked walls and dull floors. Only in the past few months did it really start to look careworn while Mushin-sama's health faded and with no one hear to keep it tidy.

Miroku felt a little odd about being back here especially since Mushin was no longer around. He could still recall his childhood here clearly, though it seemed several lifetimes ago—all the stories Mushin had told him, some were to teach him lessons and other were to get him to behave and some were to help fill the large void that was his father's absence. His father had been a man of a few words from what he remembered though Mushin had told him that his father had once been quite the storyteller. From his father, he had learned that it was best not to get too close to anyone while enduring the curse that plagued their family, which had served him well until he met Sango, of course. His father had hardly ever spoken of his mother.

It was Mushin who told him about his mother—that she was supposed to be the fourth wife to some far off feudal lord, but his father had fallen in love with her against his better judgment and they had run away from that region. But she had died a short while after Miroku's birth. That was, according to Mushin, what had changed his father most, making him colder and accepting of his impending death.

Being here again with his new family and remembering those old stories made him feel all the more grateful his fate had not followed his father and grandfather's fates. He knew he was quite fortunate in his life and he wanted to make the most of it while he still could.

**A/N**—Thanks for reading, reviews are very much appreciated. Ch.8 will be up soon, I swear on my copy of Deathly Hallows. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N—**Meant To have this chapter up a couple of weeks ago, so sorry. But life has wronged me again--I've spent the last few weeks moving stuff into a new place and started up a new semester, internet access has been brief, not fun. Anyway, please enjoy

**Chapter Eight**

"Miroku! You're back," Hachi exclaimed upon seeing him as he exited one of the storerooms.

"You're still here, Hachi," Miroku said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, someone had to keep watch of the place," Hachi replied.

"Hmm, I see," he said slowly. "You sure you're not just hiding out?"

"I'm doing no such thing. Oh, you brought your friends," he said quickly, bowing his head. "Lady Sango, so good to see you again and your friend."

"Hello, Hachi, nice to see you too…again. This is my brother, Kohaku," Sango said.

Kohaku nodded his head towards him. "Hello," he said before ambling off to look at the rest of the temple. Sango watched him until Miroku came over and put an arm around her.

"Are you hungry? You should eat something," he said in a soothing voice. "Come on."

ooo

Later that night, after they had all eaten and were settled in, Miroku was feeling rather restless. So he had gone into his father's old room, there wasn't much in here except for a few old scrolls stacked in the corner and some empty sake jars. For the first time since he was a little boy, Miroku found himself wishing his father was still alive. Maybe it was because he was about to be a father himself or because the curse that had plagued their family for so long was now gone and he wished him to see it—he didn't know.

He left that room and that old wish behind with it, and went to check on Sango who was sleeping with Kirara curled up at her side. He found Hachi asleep in one of the other rooms with a jug of sake next to him, shaking his head he went to find Kohaku. At the far end of the temple, he found him near the waterfall, watching the rushing water and looking as though he were elsewhere. He looked up at hearing Miroku's approaching footsteps with surprise.

"I'm sorry, did you want to be alone, Kohaku?" Miroku asked.

"Er, no, that's all right. I probably shouldn't be out here so long anyway," he said, quickly rising from the ground.

"Oh, no, stay here as long as you like," Miroku said, indicating that he should sit back down. "You're not tired though?"

"Not really, that's why I came out here. It's nice right here, peaceful," he said quietly.

"Yes, it is," Miroku replied. He wasn't sure whether Kohaku wanted to be alone or not; he watched him for a bit and then turned to leave him to his thoughts.

"Do you feel at peace?" he heard Kohaku ask faintly. He stopped and turned around to look at him. Kohaku was staring up at him. "Sorry if that's too personal."

"No, I don't mind," Miroku said, sitting down beside him. "I suppose if you mean, am I tormented by my old demons, then no. But I don't really think any of us can ever truly be at complete peace while we're here. Undoubtedly, there will always be something in life to disrupt any peace we might be feeling."

"Doesn't being a monk help you be more enlightened and all that?" he asked.

Miroku laughed. "I'm afraid not. I know this may come as a great shock, but I'm not a very good monk. I desire too much."

"Er, right."

"But I doubt even the greatest monks and priests are at true peace, and I think they'd tell you as much. If it's some inner peace you're searching for, there are ways to achieve that," he said.

"How?"

"Well though meditation and confronting whatever it is that troubles you so. Unfortunately, you can't escape your past through gaining some sort of enlightenment as a monk," Miroku explained.

Kohaku sighed deeply. "I figured as much. There's no way to escape the past. Can you teach me though?"

"What? To become a monk?" Miroku said, surprised.

"Maybe—yes, if that will h-help me to move forward."

"Are you sure? This isn't something to decide lightly. You don't want to do this for the wrong reasons. Maybe you should talk if over with your sister," Miroku said, frowning.

"Am I not old enough to these decisions on my own now?" he said impatiently.

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Of course you're old enough; you're becoming a man now. But you shouldn't make such a decision hastily."

"I'm not. I've been giving it some thought for a while."

"Well, if it's really what you want, I'll help you."

"Thanks, houshi-sama," he paused. "Please, don't say anything about this to Ane-ue yet. I'll talk to her when the time is right."

"As you wish," Miroku replied. He was doubtful that Kohaku really wanted to become a monk or that he really knew what he wanted. Miroku considered bringing up the demon slayer's village but decided against it; he sensed Kohaku's confusion over what he really wanted to do with his life.

ooo

The next few days were spent clearing up the temple somewhat and making it a bit more inhabitable. It was now the beginning of spring and the weather was perfect for airing out dusty old rooms. The flowers were blossoming so the scent lingered everywhere and the sun felt very nice as it warmed their faces.

And Miroku was starting to work Sango's nerves. She liked staying busy, especially lately, she felt the need to be working on something more than ever. Maybe it had something to do with the baby, nesting instincts or something. But Miroku was treating her as though she were fragile and he was always insisting that she not do too much. Any time he saw her carrying something or lifting something, he'd rush over and take the load from her no matter what it was. While she appreciated his concern, she disliked being treated so gently as if she were some delicate creature.

Any attempt Sango had made to talk to him had been refuted with some variation of 'I'm just trying to take care of you and the baby' or 'You can never be too careful' or her personal favorite 'It's not as if you're recovering from some injury, Sango, you're carrying another life' as if she didn't know that every second of the day there was another being inhabiting her body.

And his treating her in such a delicate manner seemed to extend to all areas of their relationship. Besides the need to always be doing something, other needs that hadn't been so pronounced before seemed to have taken on a new life and were demanding attention so to speak. But lately, Miroku had been acting less perverted than usual, and she wasn't sure what to do about it; she didn't want to be the perverted one. That was his job. Sango couldn't help but wonder more than ever if it had something to do with her and rapidly growing body. These days, Sango wasn't feeling so emotional, thank heavens, but she still felt rather paranoid about Miroku and his interests.

She had needs and it was supposed to be his job to be attentive to those needs. Instead, he was focusing on all the wrong things. She wasn't sure how to catch his interest.

Not only that, but she also felt like there was something he wasn't telling her. And not just him but Kohaku too. She couldn't think of anything they would have to hide from her though. Whenever she brought up Kohaku to Miroku, he just said they should give him some space. And Kohaku was quieter than usual and he'd taken to meditation in the mornings. She had asked Miroku about that and simply said it was just a way for Kohaku to gain some inner peace.

Sango used a little more force on the blanket she was beating out in her frustration. She was determined to find out what those two were up to.

**A/N—**Rather short chapter, I know, but I hope to have the next one up soon-ish. Am already hard at work on it. Now if you'd be so kind as to drop a line on your way out. Thanks for reading :D

And now for some pimpage--if you haven't checked out the Inuyasha Fanguild, you might want to take a look at it sometime if you're looking for some good Inu fics. The IYFG regularly posts up links to new Inu fics, and because it is a nomming/voting community, the fics have to meet certain standards so you come across some pretty decent stuff each quarter.


End file.
